


Umbrellas are deadly

by WolfKomoki



Series: Awkward first meetings au [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, John has a panic attack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This horrible umbrella won’t extend! Oh shit I just hit you in the stomach/crotch! I’m so sorry.”<br/>Or John can't open his umbrella and accidentally hits Sherlock in the stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbrellas are deadly

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock is owned by BBC. Also I'm not British. I don't know what certain things are called in London.

          It was raining heavily and John couldn’t get his umbrella to open. He growled and fiddled with the string until it slipped from his hand. John was shocked to hear a scream coming from his right. When he looked right, he realized that he had just hit a total stranger in the stomach with his umbrella.

          “Oh shit I just hit you in the stomach with my umbrella! I’m so sorry!” John apologized to the stranger.

          “I’m Sherlock. By the way, your umbrella’s string is twisted. Here just let me…” Sherlock’s voice trailed off as he untwisted the string. Once the string was untwisted the umbrella came open.

          “You’re brilliant! And sorry for hitting you in the stomach mate.” John apologized. Soon the two got on the late night bus as they waited out the rain on the bus. They quietly exchanged phone numbers as a friendly gesture before John’s stop came up. He walked into his house and watched as the bus drove away with Sherlock waving at him.

          Sherlock texted him the next morning wanting to know if he wanted to go out for tea or coffee. John replied with coffee and they went to the local coffee shop.

          “As far as first meetings go, that wasn’t that bad.” Sherlock commented.

          “Really? I felt like a total fool.” John asked.

          “You should’ve seen me when I first got to the bus station. I was soaked in rain from running so much.” Sherlock told him. John chuckled as they continued to eat. Sherlock frowned when his phone went off.

“ _Got a new case for you. A woman without a head. -M”_ The text reads.

          “Something wrong?” John asked with concern.

          “It’s work. Sorry I gotta go. It was nice meeting you...” His voice trailed off.

          “John.” The older man answered.

          “Well then John, I’m off. Here’s the money for the food and coffee.” Sherlock told as he put his half of the bill on the table. Sherlock called for a cab and drove it to work. John paid for his meal and used the money Sherlock left on the table to pay for his as he took the bus home. Sherlock had invited him to dinner the next night at a fancy restaurant, which John felt out of place in. Still, it was nice to eat something other than fast food for once.

          “How’s your stomach from the other day by the way?” John asked.

          “No harm done, I suppose.” Sherlock smiled. Soon they ordered their food and waited for the meal to be delivered. John had to borrow a Jacket from Sherlock which Sherlock didn’t seem to mind.

          Soon enough their food arrived and they began to chow down on their food. After they finished eating they had a nice chat for a while before heading to the cinema to see the latest crime movie on the market.

          John wasn’t very fond of the movie and it caused him to go into a panic attack in the theater.

          “Breathe John. You’re having a panic attack.” Sherlock whispered in his ear. He eventually managed to get him outside in the fresh air where John finally managed to breathe.

          “Are you alright now?” Sherlock asked.

          “Yeah, thanks.” John yawned.

 


End file.
